


Eyes on the horizon

by veronikaphoenix



Series: Bucky & Izzy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky In Love, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War, Post Civil War, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shuri - Freeform, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronikaphoenix/pseuds/veronikaphoenix
Summary: Bucky and Isabella share a moment at the top of a mountain, looking at the horizon in Wakanda.





	Eyes on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Post Civil War events.   
> Pre Infinity War events.   
> I love fluffy sweet talker Bucky *.*

He slid his hands up and down her arms, uncovered by the summery red dress she was wearing, with patterns of African drawings. She pressed her back against his chest, snuggling into him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Bucky tried seeing her face from his position.

“You okay, doll?”

“I’m just thinking,” she replied.

“And what are you thinking about?”

She opened her eyes again, feeling Bucky’s gaze on her, though she kept looking at the breathtaking scenery in front of her. Back in the 40s she never, in a million years, would have imagined that she would be where she was now, in the future, turned into a biological disaster, in Africa, between Bucky’s arms.

“This,” she answered. She took a moment before she continued. “The present. I’m happy here, in this place, with you. Happy as I’ve never been before. I could just lay here with you and watch the sun set every day...”

“But?”

He knew her better than anyone, that was nothing new, he had been her best friend, confident and partner since they were kids, and even when a lot of things changed after the war and when they were both brought back together in the new century he didn’t find it hard to understand what she was going through as she did with his struggles, including the times when he didn’t speak. Now she was holding something back, he could feel her tensing after he asked if she was ok, and he didn’t like it, especially when he was holding her in his arms after so many months without being able to do so and sharing such an intimate moment; watching the sunset in the horizon of Wakanda, finding their peace together after a long day of meetings and visits to Shuri’s lab to make sure that his metal arm was working just fine.

“This is not the life I wanted” she grabbed one of his hands between hers as he stopped moving them. She worried him and she was well aware of that. She needed to keep the reassurance alive while she kept talking, being honest with him. “I mean, I wouldn’t change this. This moment right now is... I dreamed of this for so many months; having you back, being able to touch you, to feel your hands on my skin, to hear your voice. But when we were back in Brooklyn I pictured my future very differently”.

“Was I in it?”

“Of course, Bucky,” she glanced at him. “I wanted a normal life. I wanted you to get back from the war and having you ask me to marry you, and then we would have got a house close to our parents and maybe we would have had children, and now we would be really old grandparents, or...” she didn’t want to think about it because the moment was too valuable for her and she didn’t want to lose it, not even for a fraction of a second because her thoughts took her somewhere else. “We can’t change who we are now, and I still have to accept it. I can’t look at the future and see myself the way I did back then. That’s hard, even after years of being awake and learning how to use these abilities, fighting the bad guys and finding a way to have a quiet life when we’re known everywhere in the world”.

Before Bucky could think of the right thing to say and what he really wanted to say on the matter she continued talking, now trying to smile and bringing back the gracefulness that got lost in the air a few minutes back.

“It doesn’t really matter at this point. I know. I don’t want to turn into a drama queen.” She shifted in his arms, trying to find a position that would allow her to see him better. A smile appeared on her face, not a cheerful one but one filled with love and hope, making its way through pain and hard memories. “I think, what I’m trying to say is... I’m here for you, Bucky. I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Nothing came out from his mouth for a moment, he just explored her face, her features, her expression, trying hard to read her. Was that the truth? His most important mission was to make her happy, to give her what he wanted and needed. He felt it had to be that way because only her made him feel like he had a chance at redemption and being forgiven. His big hand cupped her cheek, moving some strands of hair to the side. The way she was looking at him proved him once again how much she felt for him, and he couldn’t be grateful. Those small moments meant everything to him.

“If I could’ve given you that life, I would’ve had.”

“I know,” she said, closed her eyes and melted into his palm before opening them again. “You know I would’ve done the same”.

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

“I would have waited for a thousand years.”

Her words made something in his stomach twitch. Sometimes he thought it all was a dream. Leaning down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her turn around a bit more, her hand sneaking up his neck to his scalp were she pulled at his hair, and when they broke the kiss, both breathless, she let Bucky give her a last kiss in the forehead and a moment later she turned to her initial position, back against his broad chest and eyes on the horizon. He wrapped his arms around her front.

“Do you want to move somewhere else? I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

“No, Bucky. I said I’m happy here, I could get used to this place, the peace this place gives me I think I needed it. America was chaotic, it wasn’t the place for me after all we’ve been through and it isn’t the place for you. I think we’ll be okay here, don’t you think? Are you happy here?”

“As long as you’re with me and you’re safe, I’m happy wherever we are.”

“You’re such a sweet talker sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to waste my time keeping things to myself. This is how things are now.”

“I’m not complaining.”

He kissed her hair.

“You know what’s the best part of the sunset?”

She shook her head no.

He answered:

“You”.


End file.
